


Two People Talking - Chris Larabee and Simon Banks

by Sally M (sallymn)



Series: Two People Talking... [1]
Category: Magnificent 7, The Sentinel
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-16
Updated: 2011-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallymn/pseuds/Sally%20M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all about shooting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two People Talking - Chris Larabee and Simon Banks

**Two People Talking...**

"Give me one fuckin' reason why I can't shoot them all." 

{sigh} "It's illegal, Larabee." 

{silence} "Okay, that's a reason. Not a good one, but a reason." 

"And if you think for one minute you'll palm the paperwork off on Major Crimes, think again. Not even for my three -" 

"Four. Ellison, Brown and his GQ sidekick and - what's her name?" 

"Oh Christ, not Connor?" {silence} "Tall Australian woman with a tongue like a razor." 

"Could be, Buck just said somethin' about legs up to -" 

"Thank you, I can guess, and if I couldn't, Sandburg has said _that_ a few hundred times. I thought she at least had more sense than the rest. That makes your five -" 

"Hell, I thought at least _two_ of mine had enough sense not to charge off like the cavalry without a fuckin' clue." {pause} "Well, one of them, Nate. For all his Old Testament Prophet Act, Josiah's worse than any when he's riled... and he tends to get riled awful fast some days. Of course," {pause} "some idiot kidnapper sayin' what they said about what they plannin' do to your Sandburg an' my Standish is just _askin'_ for his brand of smitin'." 

"Every time Sandburg's in danger, Ellison turns into his own personal Wrath-of-God supplier before I have time to stop him. _This_ piece of shit -" {crinkle of paper being waved, then mashed up} "- would have just shorted out any lingering cell of common sense." 

"And the rest of 'em just couldn't let Josiah and Jim have all the fun, now _could_ they? Damn hot-headed fools... didn't you order them not to go?" 

"Didn't _you_?" 

"Not exactly, I just threatened to kill anyone who didn't wait. Mine wouldn't have seen it as quite the same." 

"We'd better get after them or we'll miss the whole thing. First, let's get those two idiots safe -" 

"And if any harms' come to them, stop the rest of the idiots slaughterin' the _criminal_ idiots -" 

"Before we have our chance at them." 

{brightening up} "You're gonna let me kill _them_ , then?" 

{heavy sigh} "It's still illegal, Larabee." (silence} "Maybe."  


**\- the end -**

**Author's Note:**

> (Written for a dialogue challenge)


End file.
